Cookies
by Clear Waterfalls
Summary: Christmas Taiora with minor refrences to Sorato/Takari.


Moshi Moshi! Firstly, I know that this probably has been written out lots of times but by different people in different styles and so on…Secondly, this is a Christmas themed fanfic (Six months to go until Christmas!), and thirdly, this is a Taiora. With minor references to Takari/Sorato.   
  
DISCLAIMER: DigimonÔ and it's characters belong to Toei Animation, Fox Kids, Bandai, Saban and so on.   
  
So on with the fanfic…I hope you will like it, comments? Flames? Please E-mail them to chicken_wings_so_yummy@hotmail.com Thank You!  
  
Cookies  
  
Part 1   
  
"Thank You Dr Hino, Have a great Christmas!"   
"The same to you Sora and to your mother, Merry Christmas!" As Dr Hino left Sora tried to see what time it was, she was exhausted. Looking up at the shop's clock, richly decorated around by the Christmas decorations, it read 2.30pm. Another 4 hours until closing time.  
She sat down, and breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad that finally even if it were for a couple of minutes or even less to have the opportunity to relax. For the past few days, business in the flower shop had been increasing more and more as each day went by. Although there was this sudden change, Sora was surprised. As Christmas Day was just around the corner, many people, both male and female of all ages had rushed to buy flowers either for decoration or for their loved ones. Big, beautiful bouquets of roses and garlands and cherry blossoms, in all shades of colours, or small corsages, all the flowers you could think of.   
Although Sora was glad for this sudden increase interest in flowers, it hid a deeper emotion inside of her heart. Many people had asked her for her advice on suitable flowers for their loved ones, and the next day had returned to tell her of their experiences. Experiences of how much they loved it and experiences of love and happiness. Which, Sora herself hadn't really been able to have.  
As a young girl growing up, Christmas had always been a very special time for Sora. She used to spend hours upon hours within the period leading up to Christmas, baking cookies, decorating her and her mother's home, writing Christmas cards and so on. There was just one way to describe it; Sora loved Christmas, the magic, the enchantment, and everything with it.  
But her feelings about Christmas had changed dramatically, this year. No longer did she look forward to it but whenever she thought of it a sense of unhappiness and remorse filled her. And a large reason for this was because of what had happened during Christmas, the year before.  
  
CHRISTMAS LAST YEAR   
  
'Jingle Bells…Jingle Bells,' Sora hummed happily. It was Christmas Eve, outside snow was falling gently onto the busy city of Odaiba, along with the bright lights and glistening of the decorations, it was a truly impressive sight.   
Sora felt great, it was the holidays which meant two whole weeks of no school, no homework and no teachers bugging you, Christmas Day was tomorrow and best of all, her best friend Mimi, would be visiting Japan in two days' time. And maybe a chance to tell the one boy about her true feelings for him. Sora blushed at the thought.  
She put on her oven gloves, which she only used on special occasion such as Christmas. Although it sounded silly, to her the oven gloves were very special. They were cross-patched in with various shades of blue, sea blue, sky blue etc and in the middle of each palm was her name in bold, metallic blue writing 'SORA'. What made it even more special to her was that it was the very first Christmas present which her best friend (Who was a boy) Tai had given her. When they were just 5 years old.  
  
FLASHBACK TO CHRISTMAS 10 YEARS AGO  
  
"Happy Christmas Sora!" Chibi Tai smiled a big goofy grin at his bestest friend in the world as he proudly handed her his present.  
"Happy Christmas to you too Tai!" Sora smiled happily, at receiving a present. "What is it?" Looking at it, the present was quite small and decorated with footballs.   
"A football?"  
"Nope."  
"Chocolate?"  
"Nope."  
"Crayons?"  
"Nope."  
Tai and Sora continued like that for a while, with Sora naming everything she could think of and with Tai replying nope every time. Having enough of it, Tai suggested, "Why don't you open it?"  
"OK…1…2…3…" Sora started tearing away the wrapping paper, inside was…  
"Do you like it?" Tai asked worriedly.   
"These?" Sora held up Tai's present, a pair of oven gloves.  
"Yup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Sora didn't know what to say whether to laugh or to cry, "Why these?"  
"Huh?" Tai put on his hurt impression, making Sora regretting her question almost, "I thought you would like baking cookies with them." Though it wasn't exactly a good answer, it was all Tai could think of.  
"Cookies?" Sora thought well it was nice of Tai to give her a present; she hesitated, but then slowly leant forward, and gave Tai a big bear hug.   
"Sora?" Tai felt very weird.   
"Sorry Tai." Sora blushed.  
"It's OK. What was that for?" Tai started acting shy.  
"For your present." Sora replied smiling sweetly.   
"My present? But I thought you hated it!" Tai was getting confused.  
"Nah it's nice. Thanks." A brief period of silence went between them until Tai and Sora began speaking at once.  
"Sora…"  
"Tai…"  
Both blushed, until Sora said, "What did you want to say Tai?"  
"Sora…will you make me cookies one day?"   
Sora smiled amused by his question, "Sure."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise." To seal the promise they did a pinky.   
  
BACK TO THE FLASHBACK OF LAST CHRISTMAS  
  
Carefully Sora opened the oven door. The sweet aroma of the cookies made her tummy rumbled, they looked delicious! Sora stood back to admire her cooking, and could hear a faint, yet full of energy beside her.  
"Biyomon!" Sora turned around to the pink coloured bird.  
"Something smells very nice! What have you made Sora?" Asked the bird like digimon.  
"Cookies…do you want one?" Without waiting for her to answer, Sora took one and gave it to Biyomon, who ate it immediately. "That was delicious Sora! You are really good at cooking!" Sora giggled as Biyomon began swooning around the kitchen. With her optimist nature and her cheerful charm, there was no doubt why Sora got along with Biyomon so well.  
Sora put her cookies into a big green box, with red ribbon wrapped around it, putting the lid on she quickly wrote a note to her mother.  
  
Mama,  
Made some cookies…left some 4 u on the counter…will clean up as soon as I get back 2night OK…don't worry…I've gone 2 meet the others…Tai, Izzy etc…won't b back until 11.00pm,…going 2 Matt's concert as well…C U Later,  
Bye,  
Love, Sora  
  
PS If u need me I've got my cell phone with me K.  
  
"Coming B?" With Biyomon beside her, they set of to where Matt and his band were before their big concert.  
After much walking they finally reached the location, a big white building where all the famous stars did their concerts. Sora stood and admired the building.  
"Um…Sora?" Biyomon looked up at Sora.  
"Yeah B?" Asked Sora.  
"Aren't you going to go in?"  
"Go in where B?"  
"Where Matt is and give him the cookies." Replied Biyomon, good-naturedly.   
"Oh yeah…Matt…yeah," This was it Sora thought. After a long time of agonising and debating, baking the cookies and so on, Sora was here. All she had to do was go in give Matt the cookies and hopefully with luck, he would get her idea. There…it was a piece of cake! But it wasn't so easy.   
Sora stood there with Biyomon for quite a while, debating over and over in her mind. If I gave them to him then he might get the wrong idea and it would ruin our friendship but if I don't then I'll have to keep it to myself…and on and on. Still lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear or see somebody approaching where she was. Her best friend…Tai.   
  
That's Part 1 done, I guess from the last part, you can guess what it is based on around. It may sound Sorato but it will end up Taiora, promise!  
  
Part 2 will be out within the next week.   
  
Please R & R until next time, bye bye!  
  
~ Clear Waterfalls ~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
